


Mirrorverse Drabbles

by sladeninstitute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mirror Universe, daddy kink is not a major thing, in which McCoy isn't nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/pseuds/sladeninstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short McKirk Mirrorverse drabbles that I've been writing and posting to Tumblr lately. They tell individual stories but they're all part of an interconnected world and timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violence

McCoy only knows of one way to get what he wants.  _Violence._  Currently, the doctor only wants one thing. James T. Kirk. He wants to make Kirk scream his name under the sheets, bent over the table, while he’s writhing around on the floor like the good and willing fuck McCoy wants him to be. But to use violence against Kirk himself is a signed and sealed execution order. 

McCoy decides to use his skills and talents on those closest to Kirk, namely, the different whores that he lures into his room every night. Each and every man and woman that goes into Kirk’s quarters never make it out alive the next morning, and they don’t die by Kirk’s hand. McCoy slips in at some point during the night, drugs them with a heavy sedative, and takes them down to medbay for experimentation. It’s only the next morning that they’re reported missing, and it’s only hours later when their individual body parts show up around the ship.

A head in the food replicator, an arm shoved onto the control lever in the hyperlift, torsos in the holodeck, so on and so forth. All of Kirk’s whores die in this manner for several days before McCoy is finally summoned to Kirk’s quarters for a private chat.

“ _My, my, Doctor McCoy. Who knew you were so interested in me?”_

_"You did, Kirk. It was all but obvious with each whore you chose to sleep with you. Brown hair, brown eyes. Simple. You wanted me, I wanted you. We both got what we wanted."_

_"Very…perceptive. Not to mention creative. _I do believe the bloodstains you’ve created across the ship add a certain flair, don’t you, doctor?”__

_"Yes, Captain."_

_“ _You wanted my attention and now you have it.”__

_"It was not your attention that I was after, it was you. I want you,_  Captain. _”_

_"I think that can be arranged. After all, such acts of violence on_ my  _ship can’t go unrewarded, can they?”_

_"No, sir."_


	2. Loyalty

McCoy walks in to find Captain Kirk balls deep in another man on his off-shift. Although it’s not the first time Kirk has had an extra man on the side, McCoy decides to make an example out of this man.

Within hours, the crewmember is swiftly decapitated by the not so good doctor, his head hung on a pike right in the centre of the door to Jim’s quarters in such a way that it doesn’t trigger the automatic opening response. When Jim opens his quarters to leave for his shift, the head rolls into the room with a note in between the dead man’s front teeth. It’s written in blood.

_You’re mine, Kirk._

Jim knows then that he’s picked a good and loyal man to be his partner.


	3. Sarton VI

Sarton VI is a planet with massive stores of dilithium. The Empire wants that dilithium and the Sartonians refuse to do business with such ruthless, violent people. 

Until the whole miserable lot of them come down with the fucking plague. McCoy finds it hilarious, but also sees an opportunity. He persuades Kirk into taking the Enterprise on a short jaunt back to Sarton VI, long enough for McCoy to work his "medical" skills on the unsuspecting Sartonians.

McCoy beams down, pulling on his most innocent face to gain the trust of the Sartonians.  _Let us give you vaccines, let us help your people. There's no need for your people to die senselessly. The Empire is here to ensure your continued survival._  As he speaks the words, McCoy feels a twisted satisfaction coil in his stomach. He almost feels like a real doctor, perhaps who he'd have been if the world around him hadn't twisted him into a ball of hatred, violence, and mistrust. The Hippocratic Oath has no meaning to this McCoy. 

Placing their trust in the doctor presented to them, they lead him to what they call the Spire, a tall tower that extends far into the atmosphere. It, the Sartonians explain, is used for the dispersement of chemicals and medicines to the populace of the entire planet.  _Please. Place your vaccine into the nodule and let the Spire do the rest._  McCoy acquiesces, although the Sartonians won't be receiving a cure any time soon. He almost laughs as he inserts the chemical into the nodule, thinking of what effect it will have on the planet and its inhabitants. Even Kirk, who is always so ready to rape, murder, and pillage, was against McCoy's grand idea. It took persuasion, but McCoy finally got his partner on board, seduced by the idea of access to dilithium stores beyond belief. Dilithium equals wealth in the Empire, and Kirk only wants to be rich.

_You must wait for me to beam off the planet before you allow the Spire to disperse your, ah, vaccine. It's highly fatal to Terrans._ The unspoken words ring out in his mind. Hell,  _it's fatal to you poor saps as well. Placing your trust in the Empire to_ help?  _Foolishness._ McCoy beams back to the ISS Enterprise with one final smile that morphs into a sneer once he's back onboard his ship. He orders Kirk to meet him in the observation lounge while they watch the results of what he's done.

With Kirk wrapped around his arm like a common whore, chaos unfolds on the planet below. McCoy inserted a flammable chemical into the Spire, one that would burn out the entire atmosphere if released. The sky is alight with a burning flame that can be seen for hundreds of thousands of kilometres. The doctor only laughs as he watches the surface of the planet burn, knowing that the dilithium below is safe and sound. More importantly, it is  _theirs._

_Send in the mining probes,_ McCoy thinks to himself as they warp away.


	4. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for daddy kink.

McCoy holds all the power in their relationship and he knows it. Kirk may be Captain of the Enterprise, but McCoy is the man behind the decisions, the orders, and every single move that the Empire's flagship makes. His acquisition of power is only recent, only since he courted Kirk and got him into bed. There's a fair amount of love in their relationship, and it goes both ways, but that's not to say that blackmail is involved. Blackmail is what landed McCoy in his position. 

You see, Kirk has the tendency to scream out some interesting things while he's writhing around with McCoy's dick inside him. Things that the Empress and all the members of the Imperial Starfleet would have the poor catamite strung up for. The Empress isn't too pleased with the idea of homosexuality in her Empire, but she accepts it. What she won't accept, however, is sick desires and twisted words from anyone. McCoy suspected as much, but Kirk has some extenuating issues from the loss of his father. Issues that tend to pop up in bed. Kirk likes to pretend that his father is fucking him, that McCoy is his long lost father. McCoy felt like he'd struck gold when he first heard Kirk scream out a mangled "Daddy, please!" in bed the third or fourth time that they fucked, knowing that it'd gain him all the power that Kirk had and then some. 

He brought it up in the afterglow, while Kirk was still acquiescent to just about anything that the good doctor brought up.

_"Do you wanna be a good boy for daddy, Jimmy?"_

_"Yes, daddy, Jimmy wants to be a good boy."_

_"Daddy knows a way that you can be the best good little boy for him. Wanna hear?"_

_"Please, daddy. Please tell me! I wanna make you_ so  _proud of me."_

_"I want command of this starship."_

_"Daddy?"_ Kirk's voice is uncertain, not sure if this is part of the role that his lover is playing or if this is serious.

 _"You heard me, baby. I want command of the_ Enterprise. _"_

 _"Bones--"_ Jim is swiftly cut off.

_"No, baby. That's not what you call me."_

_"Daddy, you know I can't do that. I can't give you command of my ship."_

_"Of_ your _ship? It won't be your ship much longer if this little kink of yours gets out. Do you think the Empress will be pleased to hear that the bisexual captain of her flagship wants to be fucked by his own father? Do you think she'll let you keep command if word gets out to her?  You'll be lucky to still be alive. To top it off, I'll give your slutty little ass what it wants if you simply let me give the orders and you follow them out. Can't you do that for daddy, Captain? Don't you want Daddy to fuck you?_ _"_ Jim lets out a little moan and a nod that McCoy can only take as a symbols of acquiescence. Bones finds the whole kink to be repulsive, symptomatic of a damaged man, but he'll play along with it if it gets him what he wants. And he's gotten it. With a few simple words and the threat of blackmail, he's the man in charge of the Enterprise. 

In time, he could be in charge of a lot more, even if Jim's still the figurehead. For now, however, he needs to let Kirk know just how thankful Daddy is for what's just been handed to him.


	5. Doctor of Death

McCoy is dangerous and unhinged in the worst way. He's cruel, vindictive, and has often killed patients just for disrespecting him. McCoy has several stories he likes to tell at dinner parties about patients he's intentionally slaughtered. They're always the height of interest to Kirk and the other Bridge Crew members, no matter how many times they've heard them. The first is always about a patient who once called him the "doctor of death" working in his "house of horrors" as a simple joke. Displeased by the nickname, McCoy had the patient drawn and quartered, then smeared his blood over the walls of the med bay as a warning. 

The second is always the story of Clay Treadway, or " _the bastard that I caught my whore of a ex-wife in bed with._ " The story has it that McCoy lured Treadway into his office under the pretense of a free and thorough examination. By the time McCoy had finished up, there was nothing left of Treadway save for his cock, which McCoy promptly stuffed into Jocelyn's mouth that night while she slept. When she woke up screaming, McCoy's only remark was " _I know how much you loved his cock, so I made sure to save it for you._ "

As for Jocelyn, her death was swifter and far easier to clean up. With his connections, it was no problem for McCoy to get his hands on enough hydrochloric acid to fill a bathtub. Operating under the lie that he'd drawn a bath for Jocelyn, he proceeded to follow her into the bathroom, knock her unconscious, and throw her into the tub full of acid. He left her body there to dissolve until there was nothing left save for bits small enough to go down the drain. 

After the stories that he's told, there's no doubt in anyone's mind that McCoy will do anything to get rid of the people that have offended him.

That's part of the reason why Kirk likes him so much. Kirk can send a political prisoner down to the med bay and have him out of the way by shift's end. It's how he became captain of the  _Enterprise._  After the Narada Incident, Kirk had Pike sent down to med bay for "emergency surgery." With the intentional misguiding of a laser scalpel, Pike was paralysed from the waist down, confined to a old-fashioned wheelchair for the rest of eternity. McCoy intentionally fucked up Pike's nerves and spinal column so badly that there was no way in hell that Pike could ever recover through modern medicinal means.

" _Fear not, Captain Kirk. There's no way that Starfleet will let a_ cripple  _command a starship. Not after how badly I've mangled his spinal cord. The captaincy is yours to take._ "

" _You truly are useful to have around, Doctor McCoy._ "

" _My services are yours to use as you see fit. I'm capable with a number of other surgical instruments, if you catch where I'm comin' from._ "

" _I'm sure I'll be needing to indulge in your services as time goes on._ "

" _How're you gonna be thankin' me, Captain?_ "

" _I can think of a few ways to make my appreciation known,_  Bones.  _Report to my quarters at 21:30 sharp for your rewards._ "

" _I'll be there._ "


End file.
